The Malfoy Twins
by Lovable Esme
Summary: After Draco, Lucius and Narcissa have twin daughters, Estelle and Maggie Malfoy. Read to follow the twins' childhood when they grow up in Malfoy Manor… ON HOLD!
1. The Malfoy Twins

**My first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Hope you all like it! R&R!**

Lucius lifted his son Draco so that the boy can see the new additions to the Malfoy family. Draco peeked to the two white bundles in Narcissa's arms. The baby on the right has blue eyes like Narcissa's, blond and brown locks nested on her head, and her skin was pale. The baby on the left has blue-gray eyes, silvery white tuft nested on her head, and her skin was a little bit darker than her sister's.

"Draco, these are your sisters. Maggie Narcissa Malfoy," Narcissa mentioned the one on the left, "And Estelle Narcissa Malfoy." She mentioned the one on the right.

Draco touched Maggie and Estelle's cheeks. "My sisters…"

Narcissa nodded, "Your sisters…"

"You will have the responsibility to guard and protect them Draco." Lucius told his son,

Draco nodded, "Of course father!"

Estelle raised her hand and gurgled but then she pulled her hand again and yawned. Maggie watched her sister fell asleep; she looked up to her mother, then she also fell asleep.

"Father I want to hold them!" Draco said excitedly,

Lucius chuckled, "In order alright? You can't hold them both. Maybe you can hold Maggie first then you can hold Estelle."

"But father, mother can hold them both! I'm a strong boy father! I can hold my sisters!"

"But you don't want to risk dropping them, aren't you Dragon?" Narcissa said softly,

Draco humped but then nodded. Lucius led Draco to sit on the chair then handed Maggie to his arms. When he already made sure Draco's arms can hold the infant, Lucius took Estelle from Narcissa's arms. "Go to rest, Cissa." He whispered and kissed his wife's lips tenderly.

Narcissa was so happy to see her husband and son holding her new twin daughters. She knew they all will be a great family…


	2. The Ministry Visit

**I was wondering how Narcissa and her children reacted when The Ministry of Magic raid their house, so this chapter is up for that! R&R!**

Narcissa was sitting on a couch near the fireplace and reading a book peacefully. Then her moment ruined when her three years old twins waddled toward her. Maggie was empty handed but of course her twin Estelle clutched a lollipop in her little fist.

Narcissa put her twins on her lap. "Well, what a pleasure to be with you girls…"

Maggie giggled while Estelle reached out her lollipop toward her mother. "Help please."

Narcissa chuckled and opened the wrapper for her daughter. She then gave the lollipop back to Estelle who instantly sucked on it.

"Story mother! Tell us a story!" Maggie demanded,

"Story! Story!" Estelle echoed her sister,

"Of course, everything for my girls…" Narcissa kissed Maggie and Estelle's cheeks.

"I want a story too!" Draco said and pouted.

Narcissa chuckled, "Of course my Dragon… Come."

The six years old Draco walked toward the couch and sat beside Narcissa. The Malfoys' mother read them a story, Estelle's lollipop was already gone so the little girl played with her mother's curls, while Draco and Maggie was watching their mother closely.

Then their moment ruined by the commotion outside. Narcissa quickly closed her book and put it on the table beside the couch. Estelle whimpered, she curled her arms around Narcissa's neck and buried her face on her mother's shoulder. Maggie clutched Narcissa's dress and looked up to her mother. Narcissa held her daughters in her arms while Draco hid behind her dress.

The Ministers of Magic walked inside, they seemed in hurry. Lucius was walking beside him and tried to explain something.

"Lucius?" Narcissa called carefully, "What happened here?"

They turned to the woman, and then realized the children's presence. Barty Crouch Sr. walked toward Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, we gonna raid your house on the lookout for Dark Art items."

"Of course we would never keep Dark Art items! If you haven't notice, you scared my children."

Barty gazed at Estelle, Maggie, and Draco. He then nodded, "We must, ma'am. We are very sorry but we won't be long." Then he walked away and started to raid the house.

Lucius walked toward his family and pulled Narcissa a little bit far from earshot. "Get the kids out to the garden. Make sure they didn't say anything." He whispered,

Narcissa nodded and put down her daughters even though Estelle refused. She knelt to her children's level. "What if we play outside in the garden, yes?"

Three heads nodded a yes, and then they all off running toward the garden, Narcissa followed…


	3. Caught In The Rain

Estelle sat on an armchair near the window and pouted. It was raining and she was bored, if it wasn't raining she would have played outside. "I hate when I can't play outside!"

Narcissa looked up from her book, "Well, it's raining and you can only play when it wasn't. The rain will end soon…"

"You already said that!" Estelle argued,

But Narcissa only flash a smile to her daughter and went back to her book. Maggie walked in; she was holding a chess board on her hands. "Want to play chess, Essie?"

Estelle shook her head, "I want to play outside!" the five years old girl whined,

Maggie shrugged and went to Draco who was sitting on an armchair near the fireplace and only watching the fire burnt the wooden. "Draco, want to play?"

Draco raised a brow but nodded. He and Maggie then played chess together. Estelle watched them for a while before sighed and turned back to the window and watched the rain poured outside.

Then an idea flashed her mind, she looked at her mother, she was still busy with her book. Estelle jumped off the armchair and tip toed to the door leading to the garden.

"Estelle, what do you think you will do?" Narcissa asked,

Estelle turned to her mother; Narcissa was eyeing her now, her book was on her lap. The little girl smiled sweetly to her mother. Then before anyone could expect it, Estelle opened the door and ran out, straight to the rain. Her dress instantly became soaking wet while she squealed happily when the water touched her skin.

"Estelle!" Narcissa called, "Come back here!"

"It's fun!" Estelle squealed, "Come on Maggie!"

Maggie watched her sister wide eyed, she didn't want to be in the rain, but judging from her sister's expression, it was so fun to be out there. Maggie quickly raced out and joined her sister, ignoring Narcissa who was now calling for both of them.

Then Estelle pushed her sister into the mud wallow and Maggie shrieked in surprised while Estelle giggled.

Maggie growled and pulled her sister's hand, making both of them soaking wet and covered in mud and dirt.

"Maggie Narcissa Malfoy, Estelle Narcissa Malfoy, both of you will have a long bath time and we will have some talk after this!" Narcissa threatened, "Now get out from the mud and rain!"

Estelle whispered something to her sister which made both of them giggled. They went to their mother, without warning they both gripped Narcissa's hands and pulled her into the rain.

"Draco, help!" Estelle called her brother,

"No, Draco, don't!" Narcissa said,

Draco watched his mother and sisters, surely his five years old sisters wouldn't hold any longer, but what if their mother mad? But caught in the rain is fun, right?

The boy jumped off from where he sat and helped his sisters by pushing their mother out.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded,

Then the four of them fell to the ground, Maggie and Estelle were laughing hysterically, Draco also laughed with them, even Narcissa eventually found it was fun and chuckled. Oh yes, the twins brought life to Malfoy Manor…

**Reviews!**


End file.
